Stalker of the Night
by Felishy-Chan
Summary: At times being immortal can be a very cruel faith,living unable to age or die and alone without a companion.That is until Gaara comes upon a home of a rich family with a beautiful maiden living in it.He just couldn't control himself... Vampire Gaara/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary****: **At times being immortal can be a very cruel faith,living unable to age or die and alone without a is until Gaara comes upon a home of a rich family with a beautiful maiden living in just couldn't control himself...

Vampire Gaara/OC

" **_S_****talker _o_f _t_he** _**N**_**ight**"

There was something about her that had him captured and unable to move from his hiding spot in the darkness. As he watch her for the millionth time.

Though this night, she played her flute on her balcony. Such beautiful music came from her skillful hands.

He knows he shouldn't be doing this, willing being bewitch by this untainted woman. She was simply food and yet he didn't desire or feel the urge to devour her.

She was mortal and yet too beautiful to be mortal. He had seen many of beauties in his immortal life and yet she top them all. With a face that had been carved by the gods themselves and a body that many desired for. She was a goddess that walked among the living.

She acted as though she had no care in the world, a free spirit you can say. Not knowing that she was playing to someone or even being watch.

Not feeling any threat coming from him. This pleased him greatly, to see her react to his presents this way. Looking as though she was comfortable, without a tense muscle in her body.

She looked so innocent and it only made him want her more, in a way he had never felt before.

'Is this thirst to taste her sweet blood?' he thought carefully.

'No, it was not.'

He thought about this emotion that was swirling inside him. As he listened to the soft music she was creating.

He smiled softly.

He wanted her.

Desired her.

Lust for her.

He a vampire had fallen for this mortal woman.

He frowned. She had his heart and yet she doesn't even know that he exists.

What a cruel faith he has, living unable to age and alone without a companion. Though he was satisfied with just watching her, but he took notice that he wanted more as the days pass by.

To be able to talk to her.

To walk beside her.

To caress and embrace her.

To claim her as his and only his.

'Oh, how much I want her.' He thought.

He watch as she walked to the edge of the balcony. Finishing the last beautiful note... When done, she pressed the flute against her chest.

Then to his shocking surprise, she looked his way with a soft smile as they finally locked gazes. For what seemed like hours, she looked away as she slowly began to enter her room.

Leaving the glass door opened as an invitation and it was something he couldn't refuse.

He silently flow to her balcony, landing on it with grace.

As he watch her intensely.

"May I see the face of my stalker of the night?''


	2. Chapter 2

**review: **Leaving the glass door opened as an invitation and it was something he couldn't refuse.

He silently flow to her balcony, landing on it with grace.

As he watch her intensely.

"May I see the face of my stalker of the night?''

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

With hesitation he stepped into her room.

She gasped.

"You're a vampire." She whispered quietly.

"..." He was surprised that she even knew that his kind existed but he did not show it.

Her eyes wondered over every feature of his handsome pale face, that was framed by his short spiky brick-red hair. Then to his glowing sea foam green eyes, that look like they can see into her very soul. She couldn't help but get lost into their very depths.

When she finally forced herself to look away, she let her eyes wonder lower.

She gasped softly.

His body was that of a god…

Her mouth suddenly became dry, as a lite blush began to form on her face. She licks her lips nervously.

"I have known for awhile now, that you have been watching me." she confessed shyly.

His eyes widened in surprise, feeling somewhat embarrass of being caught.

"How long have you been watching me?" She asked curiously.

"Several months." He answered honestly.

She was taken back by this information.

"Why? Do you hunger for me?" She questioned seriously. A little fear rose in her chest.

"No." He answered seriously. She was relieved by this. She smiled softly.

They eyed each other silently.

"You knew and yet you do not fear me?" He asked curiously.

"No." She answered.

He smirked slightly.

"Is that so." He said as he stepped forward, only to vanish before her very eyes.

She gasped and began to look around her surroundings. He was gone.

She signed sadly.

Not knowing that he had suddenly appeared behind her. He smirked slightly as he lend forward.

"You should fear me." He whispered into her ear softly.

She jump slightly.

"I know." she whispered quietly.

As she lied her head back, resting it on his shoulder. Enjoying the feeling of his warm breath on her bare neck. Which caused shivers to travel down her spine and the closing of her eyes.

"Do you?" he asked huskily. As his hands cupped her shoulders. she looked up at him with half lidded eyes

"You're trembling." He said while smirking.

"I am?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." He whispered into her ear softly. Which caused her to shiver slightly. He then led his hands to trace slowly down her arms and then slowly back up.

"Are you trembling out of fear?" He asked huskily. As he fully enjoy the shivers he was causing upon her body.

"No." She answered breathlessly.

"Or is it desire?" He asked lustfully as he began to nibble on the right side of her neck. Causing her to gasp softly and close her eyes once again.

"Desire..." She moaned out as she tilted her head more to the left to give him more room to explore her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**review:**

"Are you trembling out of fear?" He asked huskily. As he fully enjoy the shivers he was causing upon her body.

"No." She answered breathlessly.

"Or is it desire?" He asked lustfully as he began to nibble on the right side of her neck. Causing her to gasp softly and close her eyes once again.

"Desire..." She moaned out as she tilted her head more to the left to give him more room to explore her neck.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

His hands began to slowly travel down her body to rest on her hip as he continued to nibble and kiss her neck. He then suddenly stop, causing her to whimper at the lost. He smirked widely as he began to slowly turn her to face him.

Lock in each others gazes, he tucked a finger under her chin to slowly tilt it up and closed his lips over hers in a gentle kiss. She sagged against him. Taking in his smell of pine and rain.

She moaned softly.

As he pulled her tightly against him. With his tongue exploring the inside of her hers responded in kind.

She then felt his hands move beneath her robe. Feeling them cup the flesh of her bare ass. Then pulling her to press her hard against him. She moaned.

He released her lips.

"What have you done to me?" he panted out with a voice that was rough with emotion.

She had no answer for him. She couldn't think, let alone talk.

As his lips began to trace a line alone the most sensitive part of her throat. She moaned. As her hands lifted to rest on his chest.

"Undress me." He ordered softly.

"Undress you?" She moaned out. Her blush reddening.

"Yes, do it." He said lustfully.

Her hands began to slowly work on the buckles and zipper of his purplish gray vest, tossing it aside. Then the zipper of his flaring hemline long-sleeved red coat, also being toss aside. With his help, she lifted his black fish net shirt over his head, only to be thrown to the other clothing on the floor.

Finally shirtless, her hands immediately began to roam his bare chest. Tracing every line and dip of his toned muscles and abs, putting them into memory.

He groaned.

His hands then suddenly took hold of hers and began to led them to the opening of his dark pants.

She stared up at him.

Lust filled eyes locked.

She began to slowly unbutton and unzip them.

His pants lied on the wooden floor, as he kicks them away.

She then took a step back to look him over.

He stood still, making no move to hide himself from her. As his shaft stood huge and erect against his stomach.

Her breath creased and a wave of lust shot through her body.

He then reached for her, pulling her into his embrace. As his arousal pressed full and hard against her, only a thin layer of cloth between them. He releases her from his arms, only to caress her cheeks, and give her a kiss on her forehead. Then his hands slowly traveled down to the knot of her robe and untied it.

She didn't object. Letting it fall to the floor around her feet, joining his own clothing. Feeling his heated gaze upon her body, she quickly shields her body from his view.

"Don't." He said softly. As he took her arms, gently drawing them away from her breasts.

"You have no reason to shield yourself, you're so incredibly beautiful." He assured her.

She felt the passion in his voice and his gaze hot upon her, but she could not meet it.


	4. Chapter 4

**review: **She didn't object. Letting it fall to the floor around her feet, joining his own clothing. Feeling his heated gaze upon her body, she quickly shields her body from his view.

"Don't." He said softly. As he took her arms, gently drawing them away from her breasts.

"You have no reason to shield yourself, you're so incredibly beautiful." He assured her.

She felt the passion in his voice and his gaze hot upon her, but she could not meet it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Suddenly his arms enfolded her, pressing her hard against him. Her breasts yielded to the hardness of his chest.

Skin meeting skin.

Flesh against flesh.

His shaft was brand against her stomach. His lips closed over hers again, their tongues twining. As he bent over and lifted her into his arms. To gently place her on top of her bed, as he hovered above her with his body between her thighs. While they kiss passionately. As their hands roamed.

He then released her lips to place fiery kisses across her face and throat. Then to slowly travel down to her breasts. His lips closed over a nipple. Licking, nipping, and sucking. Making it become red and erect.

Then moving to the other.

Which caused the throbbing between her legs to become more unbearably ache. Making her thighs to spread on their own accord.

His hand then slowly began to slide down her stomach in small circles. To only travel more down, over her inner thighs, and into the thatch of curls that concealed her womanhood.

She gasp out in pleasure. As he played with her sensitive bud.

"Who…are…you?" she panted out.

"Gaara. Yours?" he growled out lustfully.

"Miyuki-…" she moaned out loudly.

As his finger slowly slip inside of her. First one, then two fingers began to slide in and out of her moist sheath. Without mercy he caressed her inside and out.

He groaned out.

As she moan out his name loudly. Her nails then began to dig into the muscles of his back as she thrust herself on his fingers. He then released her nipple to slowly place kisses while traveling up her chest to her neck. Placing a few there he began to kiss up her neck to her face. Nibbling her bottom lip before closing his lips over hers in an aggressive yet passionate kiss. As he began to thrust his fingers in faster and harder.

He groaned out. As he felt her inner walls tighten around his fingers.

She then suddenly tore her lips away from his, to throw her head back with a loud moan. As her first orgasm of the night came upon her.

Finally getting a hold of her breath, she opened her eyes only to see Gaara's face inches away from hers.

Gazes lock.

She moaned out in pleasure.

As he suddenly began to slide the head of his shaft up and down, over her throbbing sex. His eyes were dark, their pupils dilated with desire.

"Ready?" he asked husky.

She nod while panting.

But he did not penetrate her fully. The head of his manhood found her cleft and probed it gently. Then withdrawing and probed it again until his shaft press against the barrier of her maidenhood.

As she was pinned beneath him, breathing in ragged gasps.

"Miyuki." He called softly to her while slightly panting. Getting her attention. Making their gazes lock. He kiss her as he suddenly thrust breaking her barrier.

Startled by the unexpected pain, she cried out. Though it was interrupted by his lips.

"I'm sorry." He spoke quietly to her.

She could feel the tension in his body as he held himself within her.

When the pain suddenly vanishes, she locks eyes with him. With a small smile she nods for him to continue. Slowly he began to move. While pleasure rises in her stomach once again. Lost in him, she gave herself up to the heat of their joining.

He drove her insane with each rock of his strong hips. Stroke after stroke, he filled her. Every single thrust was unbearable.

He groaned loudly.

When suddenly with instinct, she began to move her hips to match his own movements and speed. As she chanted his name loudly over and over again.

"Miyuki-…" He groaned loudly. As she began to dig her nails into the muscles of his back.

"Gaara!" She moaned out in pleasure.

Suddenly he stop and pull out. She whimpered at the lost.

She cried out in surprise and pleasure. As he suddenly flipped her over on her forearms and knees, shoving her face roughly into the bed and roughly thrust back in.

"Harder!" She cried out breathlessly.

He groaned out loudly, as he began to thrust in harder.

"Gaara!" She cried out.

He then lend foreword pressing himself fully against her back. As one of his hands rested on one of hers own by her head. Letting his fingers intertwine with hers. As his other hand wrapped tightly around her waist.

She then suddenly could hear his breathing heavily against her ear. As she chanted his name loudly over and over again.

She then felt goosebumps spreading down her legs and slowly crawling up her back. She arched back as the pleasure was starting to get overwhelming. She cried out when the world exploded into a shower of light. With unimaginable pleasure spread from somewhere deep in her stomach that went through her entire body. She continued to cry out, as he continued to thrust inside of her, through her entire orgasm.

Until he shudder with a large moan and one last powerful thrust. He joined her, spilling inside her.


	5. Chapter 5

**review:**She then felt goosebumps spreading down her legs and slowly crawling up her back. She arched back as the pleasure was starting to get overwhelming. She cried out when the world exploded into a shower of light. With unimaginable pleasure spread from somewhere deep in her stomach that went through her entire body. She continued to cry out, as he continued to thrust inside of her, through her entire orgasm.

Until he shudder with a large moan and one last powerful thrust. He joined her, spilling inside her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As they gained their breathing under control, they lied there in each others embrace under the covers.

"Gaara, you do not age?" she asked quietly.

"No." he answered softly. Feeling somewhat sadden by the truth. She will age, grow old, and die. Though, he however will never age and will never die.

"Do you have a vampire companion?" she asked curiously.

"No." he answered calmly.

"May I be that companion?" she asked shyly.

His eyes snapped opened to quickly stare at her.

"No." he said seriously. As he released her and began to slowly sit up.

As she lied there stunned by his answer.

"Why, do you want to be alone for all eternity?" she asked sadly.

"No." he answered quietly. As he looks at her blankly.

She then began to slowly sit up also, while holding the blanket to her chest…

"Then why say no to me, Gaara?" she asked softly.

He signed softly.

"Why, Miyuki? Why do you want to give up your humanity to be with me?" he asked seriously. As he looks up away from his hands to look at her face, making their gazes lock.

She smiled.

"You can say, that I have fallen in love with a stranger without knowing who or what he was." She answered seriously.

He was taken back by this information. She loves him, just like as he loves her. Both fallen for the other from a far distance.

He smiled.

"As did I." he confessed.

"Really?" she squealed as she grinned widely.

He smiled.

"Yes." He assured her. She then suddenly throws herself at him, raping her arms around him in an embrace.

He was surprise in the beginning by her unexpected embrace but then began to rap his arms around her as well.

"Gaara." She called out softly. As she stared up at him.

"Hm…"

He looks down at her.

"May I, please?" she asked softly.

He signed quietly…

"Yes, my love… You may." He said while smiling slightly.

She squealed happily, before closing her lips over his own. Tongues twining in a dance of passion.

He releases her.

"Lie down." He ordered softly.

She did as she was told. Lying there, staring up at him with her beautiful dark blue eyes. Waiting for him to make his move.

"This will be painful." He warned her.

She only nods.

As he sat there beside her on the bed, hovering over her. He then grabbed the back of her neck, as she tilted her head to the side, giving him more room.

Staring at her throat, he licked his dry lips as he began to slowly lower them to her neck.

She suddenly hisses out in pain as he sank his sharp fangs into her flesh, drinking her sweet blood.

He continued to drink, until her heart was about to stop beating. He then cut his wrist with his pocket knife, slowly lowering the wound to her face, offering it to her.

"Drink." He said softly.

She lifted up her hand to slowly grip his, bringing it closer to her mouth and began to drink.

"Stop, my love." He ordered softly.

Though as soon as she did, she cried out in pain. As the transformation began.

He watch with a slight smile as the changes began to show physically.

Her hip length light brown wavy hair turned into tight curls. Her skin slowly began to pale, making her body glow in the moon light. The transformation made her even more amazingly beautiful, if it was even possible.

When the pain finally stop she breath out a sign of relief, which showed him her new pair of sharp fangs. She slowly opened her eyes to look up at him, which were once a pair of dark blue were now a pair of glowing bright aqua eyes, staring right back at him.

She grinned at him as she slowly sat up.

He smiled widely as he brought her into an embrace.

"Now we can be together forever, my love." She whispered softly into his ear. Before closing her lips over his again in a passionate kiss.

"We must go already." He said softly, smiling.

She only nods with a large grin planted on her face.

He kisses her forehead before slowly standing on his feet, to search for his discarded clothing. As she puts on her fines and warmest dress she owns.

Once fully dress, they began to pack up all her clothing and money.

When done, they flow off the balcony, landing gracefully on their feet with her luggage in hand. They began to walk hand in hand through the dark ally, only to turn the corner to see his carriage waiting for them.

Smiling happily at each other with love showing in their eyes, they quickly loaded her stuff, and got in. Once the door closed, they shared a passionate kiss as the carriage rode off into the darkness of the night.

Both eager to continue their lives together, for all eternity.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I hope everyone enjoyed this story :D


End file.
